Then There's You and Me
by Evil Pegasus
Summary: Light and Ryuzaki are, with the exception of their brilliant minds, complete opposites. Mr. Suzuki, tired of their constant "disagreements", decide to pair them up for the semester-long project. Will these two be able to do anything productive, or will their personalities get into the way of their grades? Rated T to be safe. L&Light.


**Author's Note: I apologize for the fact that I've never been too good with summaries. I always want to write so much more, but am forced to stop.**  
**Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. I will look over these, but there are some things I still don't know.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do not own any of its original characters. I do, however, own this story line and the original characters within._

* * *

Prologue: "Disagreements"

* * *

Light stared out of the window, watching the leaves break free from their chains and float with the wind. How Light wished he could open the window up at the moment to feel the breeze. It must have felt so nice, and for the first time in years, Light felt as if he was wishing for the final bell to ring. He could not wait to be outside, enjoying the wonderful breeze. It was a Friday, and Light was looking forward to the seclusion of his room. He could be alone and away from. . .

"Light is going to lose his intelligence if he keeps staring out the window."

It was almost as if Ryuzaki could read Light's mind, speaking when his thoughts drifted toward the dark side. His voice was uninterested and unconcerned, and Light didn't have to turn to know that Ryuzaki wasn't looking at him when he spoke. Light couldn't recall a time that he had ever seen Ryuzaki looking at him when he spoke, but it made little difference. Though his words were hushed to a whisper, the students around him became interested. It was always amusing to see the two of them fight.

Light glanced to his side, taking in Ryuzaki's appearance. It was almost impossible how two people could look so different from one another, yet Light had definitely found his opposite. Ryuzaki's hair fell into his eyes and covered most of his face, the black contrasting his pale skin awkwardly. It was obvious that Ryuzaki didn't get much sleep, the black bags underneath his eyes defined almost as if they have been there his whole life. It was odd seeing him sit so normally, his feet on the ground, since Light knew that he usually sat with his knees pressed to his chest. Once more, it was almost impossible how two people could look so different from one another.

"I don't have to pay attention to know what's going on like _some _people." Light retorted, his voice matching Ryuzaki's tone almost perfectly.

"There was not a time where I said I was paying attention. I am, in fact, staring to the front of the classroom. If there is something I do not understand, though this highly improbable, I could catch it within seconds. Quite the contrary for Light, as he is staring out the window," Ryuzaki said.

"It's funny that you think I pay attention to what you do."

"I do not recall saying anything of the sort. I simply was stating a fact, though Light had interrupted the words differently than what I had intended. I did not take into account that you would not understand me," Ryuzaki said, sounding almost disappointed. "I suppose I have too much faith in Light."

Light snapped his head toward Ryuzaki and, upon seeing him in his peripheral vision, he glanced toward him. "I think you were born into the wrong era. You talk like you're talking to a toddler, no matter how old the recipient is. That's really disrespectful, Ryuzaki." Light said, his voice slightly above a whisper.

The students around them seemed to lean in with anticipation.

"I do not understand," Ryuzaki said, placing his thumb to his bottom lip. "I would never speak to a child in this manner. This voice belongs solely to Light. It seems as though Light had just referred to himself as a toddler. I would never make that assumption, but if Light suggests it. . ."

"I think you just make things up to suit your side of the argument." Light said, his eyebrows furrowing in complete frustration.

Ryuzaki shifted in his seat, his feet awkwardly on the ground. "There is no valid proof of this."

"That obviously means that you do."

"Light is making assumptions."

"Ryuzaki is being an idiot."

"We're resorting to name-calling?"

"Only when the name actually suits its cause."

"Then I suppose I could call Light childish?"

"If I'm a child, then you're a baby."

"How old?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose it does not, but I would like to know my own age."

The sound of something hitting the ground was enough to stop whatever Light was going to say. Both he and Ryuzaki glanced toward the front of the room, where the noise had accumulated, to see Mr. Suzuki staring at them. His face was almost as red as a tomato, Light noticed, and his fingers were trembling with anger. The book he was holding a few moments ago was on the ground, opened in an unnatural position. Light glanced over at Ryuzaki to see him opening his mouth, his eyes fixated onto the book.

"Mr. Suzuki, if you don't pick that book up in the next few seconds, the pages will be bent," Ryuzaki said, pointing a finger toward the ground. Light couldn't help but notice the awkward angle at which he held his finger, though this was nothing new. "I, of course, understand where your anger comes from."

Light ran a hand through his hair, practically glaring at Ryuzaki. He was just going to get them into more trouble than they were already in, and Light was beginning to think that maybe he was doing it on purpose. Though Light wanted to blame him, he knew that this accusation would be untrue. Ryuzaki was simply pointing out something that bothered him.

Mr. Suzuki pointed toward the door, then at Ryuzaki and Light. Without a word, he left, slamming the door behind him. Light was the first to stand, glancing down at Ryuzaki when he didn't move. "If it bothers you so much, go and pick it up!" Light said.

Ryuzaki stood, walking slowly toward the book. Light watched him, noticing that he hadn't straightened out his back since the last time he watched him walk. "You're going to have a bad back if you walk like that."

"Is Light worried about my health?" Ryuzaki asked, his voice low, bending down toward the book. "I assure Light that I am fine. I walk like this because it helps my deduction skills, not because I want to."

"I'd only be worried about you in your dreams, Ryuzaki." Light retorted, rolling his eyes.

"That would be an interesting dream."

"The point of that phrase isn't so that you think about the dream in question."

"I am aware of this, Light. I just thought that it would be interesting. There is nothing wrong with that."

"There is _so _much wrong with that. You're just too stupid to realize it."

"Light is resorting to name-calling again. Could it be that I am winning?"

"In your dreams."

"Why dream about it when it is already a reality?"

Mr. Suzuki slid the door open, his eyebrows furrowed. If it was possible, he face was redder than it was before. Light understood, of course. They didn't follow after him immediately and, to sum it all up, began arguing again. Though, if someone asked, Ryuzaki would have been the person to start it. Light was simply being concerned, and Ryuzaki had said some nasty stuff. Light snapped out of his own mind when he heard the door close, and he noticed that Ryuzaki was no longer inside of the classroom. Light hurried to follow Mr. Suzuki into the hallway, surprised to see that three other teachers were standing there. To be exact, it was the three teachers that also had to deal with Light and Ryuzaki.

"Light Yagami and Ryuzaki Lawliet. I hope you can now start to understand how we, as your instructors, feel about the both of you interrupting classes with your arguments." Mr. Suzuki said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ryuzaki stared at them, a look of complete boredom on his face. Light, on the other hand, was beginning to sweat.

Mrs. Kita nodded in agreement. "I admire the both of you working so hard during physical education, but it always ends in a tie or injury. Plus, you make the other students feel awkward when your goal is only to beat each other."

"I also appreciate how enthusiastic you are about taking tests," Mr. Suzuki said, his hands falling to his side. "I just don't enjoy the fact that it's out of competition. You are brilliant, Light, but you lose a few points when Ryuzaki gets done before you. And you, Ryuzaki, you don't focus on the question long enough. You get it right, but you never show your work. It always ends in an argument."

"I do not understand that word you keep on using, Mr. Suzuki." Ryuzaki said, making everyone turn to stare at him. "I do not feel as though Light and I argue. There has been few times where we have raised out voice, whereas an argument is usually a heated conversation. Light and I simply test each other, making sure that the other is still worth our competition."

Light crossed his arms over his chest. As much as he'd hate to admit it, Ryuzaki was speaking mostly truth. "I. . ." Light said, letting his hands fall to his sides in defeat. "I agree with what he's saying. I don't really get mad when I talk with Ryuzaki, it's more of a conversation of opposite people. That, of course, never goes well."

"Yes," Ryuzaki said. "I feel as though these 'arguments' are simply 'disagreements'. Do you understand, Mr. Suzuki? If you take our disagreements away, you might as well have two more students who do not show their full potential."

Mr. Suzuki sighed in defeat, but glanced at Mrs. Kita and the other teachers. "It's obvious that the two of you are never going to get along. It may show to be unsuccessful, but I'm sure that something beautiful will come out of it. Light Yagami and Ryuzaki Lawliet, I would like the two of you to be partners for the upcoming semester-long project. You understand that this goes over what you've learnt in all of your classes, and you must work on it outside of school as well."

Light glanced over at Ryuzaki who was, after all the terror that was just said, staring down at the ground with a bored expression. "You can't possibly expect me to work with this. . . this. . . this monstrosity!"

"That is the third time that Light has called me a name. Checkmate," Ryuzaki said, his voice low but loud enough for Light to hear. "I do not have a problem working with Light. I believe it would be an interesting experience. The decision is completely up to Light at this point, if it were a request and not an order."

Without another word, Ryuzaki went back into the classroom. Light threw his hands up in defeat, knowing that there was no way he was going to get out of this. He wasn't going to let working with Ryuzaki ruin his grade, and it wasn't as if he weren't smart. Mr. Suzuki nodded, letting Light walk back into the classroom. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad?

* * *

**Yes. I'm new to this, and it's definitely new to me to write for someone who isn't from my creation. I wanted to keep them as close as possible, though I doubt I'm doing a very good Light. I always liked Ryuzaki a lot more. . . but Light is cool and all.  
****I'm new to this website as well, or new to publishing on it. My apologies if I do something wrong, to readers and staff. Please correct me if I do something wrong. Thank you.**


End file.
